Qrow Branwen vs Sol Badguy
Qrow Branwen vs Sol Badguy ''(Bonus Episode)'' Description Blood will streak as these 2 swordsmen with unique powers fight! Who will emerge victorious?! Pre Fight As Sol Badguy walked through the night, crow screeches could be heard. The rain soaked Sol's clothes as he walked through the big and messy puddles. The Muddy Terrain was extremely brown and looked disgusting. Sol stopped his walking as he heard a step behind him. ??: So, you're Sol Badguy? I've heard a lot about you. One of the best swordsmen, huh? Sol turned to face his opponent. Qrow Branwen stood with his sword outstretched and gave a smirk at Sol. Sol: What does this mean? What do you want? Qrow flipped his sword and catched it. Qrow: There is a bounty on your head. I'd like to take the money. Sol gripped his sword firmly and faced Qrow. Sol: So be it. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Melee Qrow struck first with a firing blast from his sword. Sol clashed his sword with Qrow's as the 2 locked in weapons. After a few seconds, Qrow kicked Sol backwards and started shooting blasts from his blaster part of his sword. Sol quickly flipped backwards, dodging the attack. Sol instantly blasted a wave of heat directly in Qrow's direction. Qrow quickly slammed his sword into the ground, leaped on the edge of it, and was sent flying at Sol with his sword in hand. Qrow struck Sol multiple times with his sword until Qrow kicked Sol backwards. The impact sent Sol crashing into a tree. Sol quickly got himself up but Qrow was already at Sol before Sol could react. He activated his Scythe on his sword. Sol and Qrow crashed and locked blows from one another as they rapidly shot hits with their swords at one another. After multiple swords hit, Qrow kicked Sol backwards and flipped forwards. Qrow slammed the butt of his blade into Sol's head, causing Sol to yell in anger. Sol's body glowed with red. Red appeared and disappeared all around his body. Sol quickly landed an uppercut into Qrow's throat, following up with many more strikes with his sword in mid air. Qrow was slammed into the ground, wounded. Both swordsmen were wounded, but they weren't gonna give up yet. Qrow turned into a Crow and flew through the air. Sol: You just walked right into a trap! Sol blasted several waves of red in the crow's direction, but Qrow easily dodged the strikes and finally morphed back into his original state. He was sent flipping to the ground with his sword raised. Feet before the ground, Qrow blasted his sword directly into Sol's sword. The impact created a hole through the ground and made Sol to fall to the ground. Qrow took this as his opportunity to take his place and slice it directly into Sol's stomach. Sol made a yell of pain and dropped to his knees, sweating and bleeding. Qrow put his hands on his knees to take a breather. After some time, Qrow picked himself up and raised his sword. But before he struck Sol, the swordsmen morphed into his dragon state. Having the head of a dragon and wings on both sides, Sol flung himself at Qrow. Qrow was surprised, but before he could react Sol punched Qrow in the face. Qrow dropped to the ground but was soon picked up by Sol. Sol flew through the air, slicing Qrow all over the place. Once far from the ground, Sol released Qrow and watched the swordsman drop to the ground. As he fell down, Qrow grabbed his sword and hurled it to the ground. The sword cracked through the cement as Qrow landed directly on the edge of his sword. Without him noticing, Qrow was unaware of the wave of red sent by Sol directly above Qrow. Qrow looked up before being incinerated into nothing by Sol. K.O Sol landed back onto the ground and turned back into his human state. Sol: Now, where was I? Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is.... Sol Badguy!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword vs Sword